Seductive Butterfly
by Seductress14
Summary: AU. He knew it was wrong... but how can he resist that seductive smile of hers?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, while I was dazing around and listening to this song by After School called Flashback... some odd pairing played inside my head. MasamunexNouhime. I don't know how that happened. Rated T just to be safe. **__** Also, Kazuki Rina said she hated to Masamune with anyone but hohoho, I'll probably get my throat slit by her and so many Masamune x any guys fangirls. –sigh- I am never good with titles by the way. X. x**_

He knew it was wrong. Laying here, holding her close against him and even breathing in her scent was wrong. She was a married woman. Even worse, she was married to his principal. If he ever found out he had done this sinful act with his wife, he'll have his head. Not that he didn't know that before he bed her... it's just,how can anyone really resist Nouhime?

Outwardly, Nouhime was the oh-so-loyal wife of Nobunaga who was always there by his side but he had just witnessed something different last night. Masamune's lips twitched into a smirk as he plays with a strand of her soft pitch black hair. He didn't expected his principal's wife to be so... _wild. _

It happened just as he saw her outside his house. Kojiro was out,doing groceries he guess but when he peeked outside of his bedroom's window,he saw that lovely young woman outside of his house with a stern face. She probably drived all the way to his home to scold him for missing so many of her classes.

When he opened the door and greeted her with a not so energetic face,she got angry and began smacking him with her bag and some books she brought with her. Then one thing led to another,he pinned her and then that's when things get _fiesty. _

All he know is that as he layed down next to her is that she'll probably kill him once she woke up but what suprises him is that when she woke up, she didn't scolded him like she normally would do to every pupil that showed lack of discpline but instead she traced her finger on the scar on his eye,down to his lips,neck and chest as if adoring every aspect of his skin. She smiled seductively, the same seductive smile she flashes last night that drawn him into this sinful act. "I'll be sure to stop by more often."

Masamune only smirked in return,kissing her neck before whispering against her ear. "I'll make sure to give more errands for Kojiro."


	2. Chapter 2

_I figured from my username that I'm supposed to write something a bit mature and realized that I'm really tone down when it comes to mature themes. Lmao! _

_I decided to push myself out of my comfort zone and continue with this story since these two are mature characters and yes, I have changed the Rating of this story since I'm moving to the lemony part because you know, I should do that more often. _

**BEFORE YOU READ, I have to warn you that this is a CRACK pairing, a bit out of character and AU. If you have no problems with that, please proceed and leave some constructive criticism! Love ya~!**

* * *

The one eyed man stared at the ceiling, trying to clear his head from a day of drinking and partying as he lay on his bed next to a naked woman he had just spent a night with. The smell of sex, sweats and booze filled his hotel room and it bothered him to no end. The woman next to him was nothing compare to the woman that constantly plague his mind.

Years had passed since he had seen her and yet here he is, chained down by a butterfly that refuses to be caged down. Last time he saw her… she didn't smiled at him, never did. She was a different woman from the one that she displayed in the bedroom. Outside she's stern, obedient to her husband and always frowning. She never called, never look at him in the eyes when the bumped into each other in the school's hallway. She only addressed him when necessary such as whenever he goes against dress code or caught him smoke a cigar at school's ground.

The woman was cold as ice and he hated that so much about her. A light smirk played on his lips as he lament on how pathetic he is to be played down by a woman such as her. She was probably drunk that day when he came to his house but hell, she doesn't sound like it.

Masamune turn around to face the sleeping girl next to him, staring at her serene face. Had this been Karma kicking him over and over for how treated women?

"Ah… fuck." His cuss was barely audible, not wanting to wake her up. He quickly got out of the King sized bed and searched for his clothes scattered on the room's floor and dressed himself in the dark. Placing a good amount of money on the bed stand, he glanced at the girl before closing the door and leaving the room.

XxxXXxxxxXXxxXXxxxx

The street of Tokyo is lively regardless of the time. It's almost 4 am and there's crowds of people on the street and many of them appear to be wasted. He chuckled when he stumbled upon a group of people around his age who were trying to help a friend who had too much to drink.

Just as he was about to walk away from the scene, his eye caught the sight of familiar woman at the corner, witnessing the light skirmish. Her raven hair, grey eyes and calm demeanor… he couldn't be mistaken. Lost for words, he didn't realized that the group of friends had already left and he remained there like an idiot from one of those sappy movies that he hated so much, staring at her in shock.

The woman was oblivious to his presence and walked away from her spot, this prompt him to snapped out of the spell and force him to chase after her.

In his mind, he cursed himself for being so stupid, so clingy. He wanted to die and kept reminded himself that women look for him, not the other way around. Each steps he takes, the faster she gets, as if she's trying to shake him away from her. No… not this time.

Finally catching up, the brown haired man grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to turn around and face him. At that moment, there was no mistake.

"Date-kun?" She asked.

Beyond irritated, the one eyed dragon glared at her, his face full of anger and pain. There's so many things he wanted to ask her.

"Don't call me that!" He barked at her, prompting the crowd of people to stare at the drama that's taking place but that still didn't faltered him one bit. His grip tighten and he loathed the feign innocence in her eyes.

In her eyes… she was just that boy that she often scolded at school, not the man she made love with.

She smiled softly as if to comfort him from his anger, something she doesn't always do.

"Not here." She whispered softly.

He loosen his grip but he still wouldn't let her go, afraid she might make a run for it. Dragging her to the nearby alley, he cornered her against the brick wall and arms pinned at her side. She avoided his gaze and that made his blood boil. This woman acted like she was the victim. Eyeing her like a prey, the tone his voice sounded dominant, not wanting to fall victim to the butterfly's spell.

"You have a lot of answers to gi-" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt her soft lips pressed against his lips. She tasted like booze. The moment her tongue came brushing against his lower lip, he surrender to the temptation and closed his eye, savoring the moment.

* * *

**Yeah…. This story doesn't make sense.**


End file.
